


A game of time - the eleventh hour

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: A game of Time [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode: s05e01 The Eleventh Hour, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his TARDIS in ruins, the newly-regenerated Doctor with the help of Brienne Tarth and her arch enemy Jaime Lannister must save the world in less than twenty minutes from galactic policemen known as the Atraxi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meeting Brienne

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone  
> this is my first story so please be nice  
> this may be the first in a series if people like it or I think it's good.  
> I don't own Doctor Who (though their is a lot of the script in this chapter)  
> and I don't own Game of Throne

7 year old Brienne Tarth sat quietly at her window seat watching the waves lap up on the beach of the little island that she lived on with her father and a small handful of people (not to mention that there were only 3 people her age and 2 of them hated her). As she closed her eyes, she thought of the islands politician Tywin Lannister who had recently moved to Tarth with his children Jaime and Cersi Lannister, who were a pair of incredibly spoilt 7 year old twins and Tyrion Lannister who was a dwarf 2 year old and hated by his father for it and she also started to think of the hideous crack in her wall and how things whispered out of it at night, she whimper when she opened her eyes to see the crack was still there and bit her lip to stop herself crying. Crying was stupid she thought, crying was for pretty little girls like Cersi or Margery Tyrell (her and her brother were the only teenagers on the island) who looked perfect in ever thing they did which was the complete opposite of tall, ugly, boyish Brienne and her only friend, tom-boyish orphan, Sapphire (who everyone called Saph) . Currently the blonde girl was left alone in the large empty house while her dad was at the Lannister’s dinner party that all the island’s adults were invited to. Brienne thought about what she really wanted, she squeezed her eyes shut, put her hand in a praying position under her chin and started to talk “Dear Santa, thank for the boxing gloves and football boots and the fish, it’s Easter now so it hope I didn’t wake you, but honest it is and emergency. There’s a crack in my wall, dad says it’s just an ordinary crack, but I know it’s not cause at night theirs voices so please please could you send someone to fix it or a policeman or…” Brienne was startled from her thought by a strange wheezing sound coming from outside, just as her oped her eyes in confusion she heard a crash, she ran and grabbed her torch from her bed before running back to her window seat. She gazed out at her garden in awe as there was a strange blue box emitting smoke where the shed had once been. she placed her forehead on the window to get a better view of the box and saw it had police written on the side, the blond girl smiled in disbelief and gazed up at the sky silently thanking Santa for listening to her and sending someone before turning and running out the house. 

Outside it was dark and so silent it seemed even the waves had stopped, she walked boldly up to the box letting out a yelp as the doors were blown open and a metal claw was thrown out followed by an odd dark haired man very wet and happy hanging from the box by his hands with only his beaming face showing. He looked at the blond girls astounded face before saying the first thing that came into his messed up head. “Can I have an apple? All I can think about, apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving, that’s new never had craving’s before.” The man rambled before hauling himself out of the box and seating himself on top on it before exclaiming “Woah, look at that.” He said observing the smoking inside of the box. “Are you OK?” Brienne asked curiosity getting the better of her. Her man swung his lanky leg over the box sat facing her. “Just had a fall, all the way down there, right to the library, hell of a climb back up.” He explained. “You’re soaking wet.” Brienne observed. “I was in the swimming pool.” He said rolling up his tattered sleeves. “You said you were in the library.” The blond argued. “So is the swimming pool.” the man said nodding. “Are you a police man?” Brienne asked rolling her eyes. “Why, did you call a policeman?” the man asked in concern. “Did you come about the crack in my wall?” asked the girl shining the torch on the man’s concerned face. “What Cra-“the man was cut off as he stiffened and fell off the box in a bout of pain. “You alright mister?” the blond asked as the groaning man at her feet rose to his knees. “I'm fine, it’s OK, this is all perfectly norm-“The stranger was cut off once again as this time he breathed out a puff of gold dust. “Who are you?” Brienne asked the man in confusion. “I don’t know yet, still cooking.” He said observing his glowing gold hands. “Does it scare you?” he asked the child. “No it just looks a bit weird, did Jaime put you up to this?” the girl asked suspiciously. “No, no, no, the crack in your wall does it scare you.” The man asked before adding “and who’s Jaime?” as an afterthought. “Yes and he’s a spoilt rich kid.” The blond answered and explained. The man suddenly jumped to his feet causing Brienne to jump back in shock. “Well then, no time to lose, I’m the doctor, do everything I tell you, don’t ask stupid questions and don’t wander off.” He instructed beaming at Brienne before turning, walking away and banging straight into a tree. “You alright?” she asked looking down on the dazed man. “Early days, steering’s a bit off.” He explained.

The Doctor stood silently in the kitchen while Brienne found him an apple. She handed it to him before asking “if you’re a doctor why does your box say police?” The Doctor gave her a searching look before taking a bite of the apple from her hands, chewing it a moment before spitting it out to Brienne’s disgust. He coughed and said “That’s disgusting, what is that?” he asked holding out the eaten piece of fruit. “An apple” When Brienne told him. “Apples are rubbish, I hate apples.” he said. “You said you loved them.” She reminded him. “No, no, no, I love yoghurt, yoghurt my favourite, give me yoghurt.” he demanded. Once given the yoghurt he ripped off the top squeezed it into his mouth and spat all of it out. “I hate yoghurt, just stuff with bits in.” he announced wiping his mouth on his arm. “You said it was your favourite.” Brienne reminded. “New mouth new rules, it’s like eating after cleaning your teeth everything tastes raaaaaaawwwww.” The doctor explained as he was cut off by another bout of pain. “What is it? What’s wrong with you?” Brienne asked concerned. The Doctor took her concern as an insult as he replied. “Wrong with me? It’s not my fault, why can’t you give me some decent food, you’re a girl cook something.” He answered. Brienne shoved him hard in the chest. “That’s sexist.” She shouted at him, angry tears glistening in her eyes as she remembered all the people who picked on her. His face instantly softened. “I am deeply sorry miss, please could you cook me some food.” He said with a soft smile. After this Brienne and the Doctor fell into a tedious routine of cooking food that the other would only spit out or throw away. Eventually when Brienne was all out of ideas she named the remaining foods to the pacing Doctor who decline the carrots by calling her insane and retrieving a tub of custard and a box of fish fingers. Ten minutes later The Doctor sat at the table eating his fish-custard opposite Brienne who was eating ice-cream from the scooper. “Funny.” She observed as he ate. “Am I? Good. Funny’s good. What’s your name?” He asked. “Brienne Tarth.” She answered. “ah that’s a brilliant name, Brienne Tarth, like a name in a series of epic fantasy novels.” The Doctor hinted grinning as Brienne continued to look confused. “So are we in Tarth, Brienne the blue?” Brienne scowled at the nickname. “Yes I've lived here all my life and everything was fine until they moved here.” She said with disgust. “And who would they be milady.” The Doctor asked innocently. “The Lannister’s and stop giving me nicknames, Brienne will do.” She said stubbornly. “OK, Brienne it is, so where are your mum and dad then, thought I would've woken them by now” The Doctor asked looking around trying to change the subject. “I don’t have a mum, just a dad.” Brienne said sadly. “I don’t even have a dad.” The doctor added to Brienne’s amazement. “You’re lucky.” She said wishfully, remembering all the times he’d been too busy looking after or visiting mum at the hospital and after that visiting his countless new girlfriends. “I know.” The Doctor said grinning. “So your dad, where is he?” He asked before devouring another custard covered fish finger. “All the adults are at the Lannister’s dinner party, including my dad.” She explained miserably “And he left you all alone.” He said looking astounded. “I'm not scared.” Brienne protested. “Of course you’re not, you’re not scared of anything, box falls out of the sky, man climbs out of box, man eats fish custard.” He said holding up his snack before taking a bite. “I mean look at you, just sitting there. Do you know what I think?” The Doctor asked “What?” Brienne questioned. “Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall.” He answered to Brienne’s shocked face.

Brienne’s room was a large blue room with a chest of drawers, a bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a window seat with lots of pillows. The doctor observed the crack. “You’ve had some cowboys in here, not actual cowboys, though that can happen.” The man babbled to himself. “I used to hate apples, but my mum put faces on them.” Brienne explained looking at the apple in her hand before handing it to the Doctor. “She sounds good your mum.” He said pocketing the apple “I’ll keep it for later, this wall is solid and the crack doesn’t go all the way through it, so here’s a thing, where’s the draft coming from?” The man observed, whipping out his sonic screwdriver and pointing it at the crack. He opened the screwdriver and looked at it. “wibbly wobbly timey wimey, you know what the crack is?” he asked with an adventurous smile. “What?” Brienne asked curiously. “It’s a crack. But I’ll telly something funny, if you knock this wall down the crack would say put because the crack isn't in the wall.” He said with a surprised expression. “Where is it then?” The blond asked getting scared. “Everywhere, in everything, it’s a split in the skin of the world. To parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together. Right here in the wall of your bedroom, there’s something behind this, can you hear?” The Doctor asked pressing his ear to the crack. “The voice, yes” Brienne confirmed. The doctor suddenly shot away from the crack as though stung and grabbed a glass from her desk and placing it on the crack. “Prisoner zero-“the doctor repeated. “Prisoner zero has escaped.” Brienne repeated “it’s what I heard, what does it mean?” The girl asked. “It means that on the other side of this wall there’s a prison, and they've lost a prisoner and do you know what that means?” he asked. “What?” Brienne asked her voice almost a whisper. “You need a better wall.” He answered picking up her desk and moving it out of the way while explaining what he was going to do and why. “The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it’ll snap itself shut. Or” “What” Brienne asked cautiously. “You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?” The man asked holding out his hand. “Yes.” She answered remembering all too well how her dad had told her everything with mum was going to be fine. The doctor smiled and grabbed her hand. “Everything’s going to be fine.” The Doctor squeezed Brienne's hand and aimed his sonic screwdriver at the crack. It widened, flooding the bedroom with bright light. “PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED, PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED.” Came the voice from the darkness inside the opened crack. “Hello, Hello.” The Doctor called raising his voice and jumping back as a giant eye appeared in front of them. “What’s that?” Brienne asked fearfully. Just as Brienne spoke a beam of bright blue light shot out of the crack towards the doctor who doubling over in pain as it hit him and the crack closed. “There you see? Told you it would close. Good as new” The doctor said straitening up with a grin. “What was that thing? Was that prisoner zero?” the child asked warily. “No. I think that was prisoner zero’s guard. Whatever it was it sent me a message. Psychic paper, takes a lovely little message.” He said holding up his psychic paper wallet before reading out the message to Brienne. “Prisoner Zero has escaped.” The Doctor read before thinking out loud. “But why tell us, unless.” The doctor stopped looking fearful. “Unless what.” Brienne pressed. “Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here, but he couldn't have, we’d know.” The doctor said looking around the room before sprinting out into the corridor. “It's difficult. Brand new me. Nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing, in the corner of my eye.” He babbled to a confused Brienne, she opened her mouth to speak just as a loud melancholy bell sounded which made the doctor run down the stairs and out the house repeating no a lot. “I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It’s going to burn.” He exclaimed running out the house. “But it’s just a box. How can a box have engines?” Brienne wheezed as he stopped. “It’s not a box, it’s a time machine.” The doctor explained. “What, a real one. You've got a real time machine?” Brienne asked in disbelief. “Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five minute hop into the future should do it.” The Doctor explained running around the box. ”Can I come?” Brienne asked hopefully. “Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back.” The doctor assured her. “People always say that.” Brienne told the Doctor miserably, thinking about how her mum had said that the last time she saw her. “Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor.” He said before jumping into the box shouting “GERONIMO!” which was followed by a splash, Brienne grinned as the box disappeared in a burst of wind and ran back inside tingling all over with excitement.

She ran all the way to her room and retrieved her suitcase from under her bed; she hurried around the house looking for her things before snapping the case shut and hauling it down stairs where she put on her woolly hat, gloves and cardigan. She then carried her suitcase outside and sat on it waiting patiently for her raggedy doctor and in Brienne’s mind she was determined to wait forever if it meant seeing that funny, tall, odd looking man. Eventually she fell asleep and much to her dismay she woke up in her bed once again, the only thing reminding her of last night was the plain blue wall clear of any crack and the mess of food in the kitchen which her dad was not to happy about.


	2. secret doors and time off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor comes back and Brienne is armed  
> Jaime is not believed and given time off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys  
> Here's the next chapter where it starts to go of canon a bit

The Doctor emerged from the smoking TARDIS in bright daylight, immediately remembering why he was here. “BRIENNE, BRIENNE, I've worked out what it was, I know what I was missing. You’ve got to get out of there!” He shouted running using his screwdriver to get into the house and running up the stairs. “Brienne? Brienne, are you all right? Are you there?” The Doctor shouted running up to the forgotten spare room in her house and sonicing the door. “Prisoner Zero's here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is.” The doctor shouted alarmingly loud a floorboard creaked behind him, The Doctor turns and is knocked out by a cricket bat.

Catlyn Stark was not happy, first Jaime Lannister had insisted the coma patients were talking then he had called her in on her day off to tell her that they were walking around as well. The angry doctor stormed down the corridor wishfully thinking about the time she could be spending with her large family right now, instead she was followed by a grim looking Nurse Lannister who strolled calmly next to her, she walked up to a coma patient and observed his record sheet. “So they all called out at once, that’s what you’re saying, all of them, all the coma patients. You do understand that these people are all comatose, don't you? They can't speak.” Doctor Stark said forcefully. Jaime gave a cheeky grin as he answered “Yes Doctor Stark otherwise I wouldn't have call you in on your day.” Catlyn glared at him. “Oh yes and why was it you did that nurse Lannister?” “Because they called for you.” Jaime replied looking completely serious. “Me? OK Jaime if this is another of your workplace pranks because if it is I am really not impressed.” Catlyn snapped. Just as Jaime opened his mouth to reply the coma patient started repeating Doctor which the rest of the patients followed and as all the coma patients continued speaking Jaime gave Catlyn Stark a very pointed look and smirked at her stunned face.   
The Doctor revived with the sound of tweeting birds to see a very tall young lady, with a very manly build in a pair of black trousers and policewoman t-shirt holding a radio and talking through it about him and sending back-up, when she saw he had woken up she rounded on him with a fierce look. “Oi! You, sit still.” She ordered. The doctor groaned and looked thoughtful. “Cricket bat, I'm getting cricket bat.” He questioned. “You were breaking and entering.” The woman answered. The Doctor fluttered his eyes in confusion before remembering the task at hand and bolting from his seat only to find he was handcuffed to the radiator and falling back into his seat. “Well, that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed.” The man babbled. “Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way.” The woman threatened. “Hang on, no, wait. You're a policewoman.” He stated. “And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?” the woman explained. “ But what are you doing here? Where's Brienne? “The Doctor asked looking confused. “Brienne Tarth?” the woman asked her face hardening. “Yeah, Brienne. Little blond girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?” he asked in concern. “Brienne Tarth hasn't lived here in a long time.” The woman replied stonily. “How long?” the doctor asked in disbelief. “Six months.” The woman replied cautiously. “No. No. No. No, I can't be six months late. I said five minutes. I promised. What happened to her? What happened to Brienne Tarth?” the doctor asked as the woman turned away. “Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up. This guy knows something about Brienne Tarth.” The woman said solemnly into the radio as the doctor looked fearfully at the door in front of her she couldn't see.

Catlyn checked the patients eye responses in disbelief. “I don't think they were even conscious.” Catlyn replied stubbornly refusing to believe the spoilt Lannister nurse. “Doctor Stark, there is another sort of er, odd thing.” Jaime replied retrieving his expensive phone from his pocket. “Yes, I know. Doctor Tyrell told me about your conversation. We've been very patient with you, Jaime. You're a good enough nurse, but for God's sake.” Catlyn retorted before Jaime to tell her of the odd things. Jaime rolled his eyes in frustration of Loras Tyrell and his big mouth, which was mainly reserved for Catlyn Stark and Renly Baratheon both for entirely different reasons.” I've seen them.” Jaime argued sounding like a stroppy five year old. Catlyn rolled her eyes and growled in frustration. “These patients are under twenty four hour supervision. We know if their blood pressure changes. There is no possibility that you could have seen them wandering about the village. Why are you giving me your phone?” she shouted in an angry rush. “It's a camera too.” The nurse replied like it was the only real answer. Doctor Stark’s sighed in frustration and reached for the phone, her bleeper went off just as her hand touched the device and she glared at the boy before looking at her bleeper. “You need to take some time off, Jaime. A lot of time off, start now. Now” She shouted glaring at his miserable expression and mumbled protests that she ignored. Jaime then realized it was fruitless to try and bride his way back in or give the whole ‘a Lannister always pays their debts’ speech, so he just nodded mutely and made a fast exit without looking back. His fist clenched as all the talking ceased as walked into the staff room, he forcefully opened promptly ignoring Loras and Renly’s knowing looks of pity as he shoved all his stuff into his backpack before slamming the locker door so hard the whole set shook. He turned to his fellow nurses and glared angrily at them both for a few moments before storming out the room. Jaime growled as an angry patient pushed past him and oppressed the urge to him something or someone and collected his bike for the ride home. Jaime hadn’t always wanted to be a nurse, from the age of five he had always wanted to be a politician like his dad but that had all changed when he was fifteen thanks once again to the insanely big, doctor obsessed girl with amazing blue eyes who lived near him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to included some flashbacks, some unkown feeling, as well as exasperated Doctor and confused Hot Pie

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you may have guessed  
> The Doctor is The Doctor  
> Brienne Tarth is Amy Pond  
> Jaime Lannister is Rory Williams (sort of)  
> and you'll have to wait to find out who Saph is.


End file.
